Meltdown on the Mesa
Meltdown on the Mesa was the first story arc on Riders Radio Theater. It consisted of 13 episodes. The next story-arc was Mystery of The Lost Ozone. Plot Synopsis Slocum and Charlie attempt to drive Riders in the Sky out of Tumbleweed Valley. First they cause the herd to stampede, leading to the cattle falling off cliff and dying, then they burn the bunkhouse down. Ranger Doug, Too Slim, and Woody Paul escape the fire safely, but Sidemeat is trapped inside. Episodes Meltdown on the Mesa Episode 101 Songs & Segments * Song 1: Back In The Saddle Again * Commercial 1: Bio-Feedbag * Song 2: Sidemeat sings Sidekick Heaven * Commercial 2: Call Of The Wild * Song 3: Don't Fence Me In * The Cowboy Way: Meltdown On The Mesa Episode 1 * Song 4: Tumbling Tumbleweeds * Song 5: So Long, Saddle Pals Notes * Taped on April 25, 1988. * Call Of The Wild was a sketch on the Riders' first television series: Tumbleweed Theater. * First "appearance" of Slocum and Charlie on RRT. Listen to Meltdown on the Mesa 101 Meltdown on the Mesa Episode 102 Songs & Segments * Song 1: Back On Those Texas Plains * Commercial 1: Udder-Budder On A Rope * Song 2: Cattle Call/Circus Train * Commercial 2: Prairie-Air * Song 3: Here Comes The Santa Fe * The Cowboy Way: Meltdown On The Mesa Episode 2 * Song 4: Cool Water * Song 5: So Long, Saddle Pals Notes * Prairie-Air was a sketch on the Riders' first television series: Tumbleweed Theater. Listen to Meltdown on the Mesa 102 Meltdown on the Mesa Episode 103 Songs & Segments * Song 1: Chant of The Wanderer * Commercial 1: Toolkit In A Holster Part 1 * Song 2: Salting of The Slug * Song 3: Along The Navajo Trail * The Cowboy Way: Meltdown On The Mesa Episode 3 * Song 4: Blue Shadows On The Trail * Song 5: So Long, Saddle Pals Listen to Meltdown on the Mesa 103 Meltdown on the Mesa Episode 104 Songs & Segments * Song 1: That's How The Yodel Was Born * Commercial 1: Toolkit In A Holster Part 2 * Song 2: Miss Molly * Song 3: Too Slim's Face Playing * The Cowboy Way: Meltdown On The Mesa Episode 4 * Song 4: Carry Me Back To The Lone Prairie * Song 5: So Long, Saddle Pals Notes * This isn't the Riders' first encounter with a Genie played by Ranger Doug. On their Tumbleweed Theater television series, and like in this episode of RRT, Sidemeat finds a pot where a Genie resides. Unlike the Genie featured here in RRT, the Tumbleweed Theater Genie gives you the literal interpretation of what you want. Sidemeat asked for dough (as in the slang term for money), and the Genie gave him a wooden chest full of dough (as in baking dough). Listen to Meltdown on the Mesa 104 Meltdown on the Mesa Episode 105 Songs & Segments * Song 1: Bound To Hit The Trail * Commercial 1: Riders Radio Theater Presents: Dead-Air * Skit 1: Too Jaws Interview * Song 2: Jingle Jangle Jingle * The Cowboy Way: Meltdown On The Mesa Episode 5 * Song 3: Lonely Yukon Stars * Song 4: So Long, Saddle Pals Notes * First "appearance" of Too Jaws (sometimes spelled Too Jaws) on RRT. Two Jaws was a character seen in the Riders' live performances and on their first television series: Tumbleweed Theater. * First episode to feature Bruce "Zeno Clinker" Nemerov providing the sound effects. Listen to Meltdown on the Mesa 105 Meltdown on the Mesa Episode 106 Songs & Segments * Song 1: When It's Round-Up Time In Texas * Guest Performance 1: The Nashville Jugband * The Cowboy Way: Meltdown On The Mesa Episode 6/Guest Performance 2: The Nashville Jugband * Guest Performance 3: The Nashville Jugband Notes * The Nashville Jugband were the first of many guest stars on Riders Radio Theater. * Fred LaBour (Too Slim) is one of the founding members of The Nashville Jugband. Listen to Meltdown on the Mesa 106 Meltdown on the Mesa Episode 107 Songs & Segments * Song 1: There's A Blue Sky Way Out Yonder * Commercial 1: Mammoth Vocational Dogie Training * Skit 1: Woody Paul's Rope Tricks * Song 2: At The End of The Rainbow Trail * The Cowboy Way: Meltdown On The Mesa Episode 7 * Song 3: Home On The Range Listen to Meltdown on the Mesa 107 Meltdown on the Mesa Episode 108 Songs & Segments * Song 1: I Ride An Old Paint * Commercial 1: Studebaker * Skit 1: Elvis/Drywall Paul Performance * Song 2: Song Of The Bandit * The Cowboy Way: Meltdown On The Mesa Episode 8 * Song 3: Ridin' Down The Canyon * Song 4: So Long, Saddle Pals Notes * First "appearance" of Drywall Paul on RRT. He was originally created for the Riders' 1979 album Horse Opera, but the album's release was pushed back to the mid-80's, making Drywall's first appearance on Tumbleweed Theater. * The second verse of "I Ride An Old Paint" were changed for RRT. The original lyrics were "Ol' Buck Jones had a daughter and a son, his son went to Denver but his daughter went wrong. His wife got killed in a bloody knife fight, but still he keeps singin' from mornin' till night." Listen to Meltdown on the Mesa 108 Meltdown on the Mesa Episode 109 Songs & Segments * Song 1: Skyball Paint * Commercial 1: A Side Of Opera * Skit 1: Reincarnation * Song 2: No Rodeo Dough * The Cowboy Way: Meltdown On The Mesa Episode 9 * Song 3: The Wayward Wind * Song 4: So Long, Saddle Pals Listen to Meltdown on the Mesa 109 Meltdown on the Mesa Episode 110 Songs & Segments * Song 1: I Grab My Saddle Horn And Blow * Commercial 1: Yodel-Drome * Skit 1: Introducing Joey The Cow-Polka King * Song 2: Silver Bells * The Cowboy Way: Meltdown On The Mesa Episode 10 * Song 3: Red River Valley * Song 4: So Long, Saddle Pals Notes * First episode to feature Joey The Cow-Polka King. Listen to Meltdown on the Mesa 110 Meltdown on the Mesa Episode 111 Songs & Segments * Song 1: Blue Bonnet Lady * Commercial 1: Pops Presents The Best of Woody Paul * Skit 1: Introducing Sergeant Dudley Do-Right/The Beaver Flip * Song 2: Spring-Time In The Rockies * The Cowboy Way: Meltdown On The Mesa Episode 11 * Song 3: So Long, Saddle Pals Notes * First "appearance" of Sergeant Dudley on RRT. He first appeared on the television series Tumbleweed Theater, and later the album cover for Horse Opera, but he was not featured in the album itself. Listen to Meltdown on the Mesa 111 Meltdown on the Mesa Episode 112 Songs & Segments * Song 1: Yodel Blues * Commercial 1: A Side of Shakespeare * Guest Performance 1: Mike Snider * The Cowboy Way: Meltdown On The Mesa Episode 12 * Song 2: So Long, Saddle Pals Listen to Meltdown on the Mesa 112 Meltdown on the Mesa Episode 113 Songs & Segments * Song 1: Cowboy Jubilee * Commercial 1: Too Slim's Big Note Face Playing Book * Guest Performance 1: Vic Willis: Sioux City Sue * The Cowboy Way: Meltdown On The Mesa Episode 13 * Song 2: Teardrops In My Heart * Song 3: So Long, Saddle Pals Notes * Joey The Cow-Polka King is replaced with Vic Willis as the orchestra. * Last chapter of the Meltdown On The Mesa storyline. Listen to Meltdown on the Mesa 113 Category:Story Arcs